


Looking from a Window above, It's like a Story of Love.

by TheItsyBitsyWriter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItsyBitsyWriter/pseuds/TheItsyBitsyWriter
Summary: "All I needed was the love you gaveAll I needed for another dayAnd all I ever knewOnly you."ORSteve comes back home, back to Bucky, where he belongs. And all's right in the world.(Endgame Fix-It)





	Looking from a Window above, It's like a Story of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to, "Only You" by Yazoo, and this just came to me. A happy fic because I've written a lot of angst lately.  
> And I also promised a Fix-it a while back.
> 
> Also, shoutout to that one episode of Once Upon A Time, when Emma was the Dark One, and Henry pulled his dad's move on Violet. I miss Once so much, oh wow.

_"Don't do anything stupid till I get back."_

_"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."_

Bucky exhaled, and it came out shaking. It was okay, it was going to be okay… not long now. He glanced back up and towards the bench, where Sam was talking to Steve, and then looked back down at the forest floor. That wasn’t Steve… not his Steve, at least. Bucky glanced around himself, with a worried frown, and looked at Dr. Bruce Banner… or was he supposed to be the Hulk, at the very moment? Bucky couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t be bothered to ask right now.

“Dr. Banner, how much time’s it been?”

Bruce turned to him with a soft frown, “What do you mean?”

“How much time has it been since Steve left?”

“About five minutes, but Steve’s back, though.” Bruce pointed off to where Steve and Sam were still in conversation.

Bucky nodded to Bruce and turned away. He wasn’t going to be walking up to old-man Rogers to have a hearty conversation… no, he was going to do what he was supposed to do. As he began walking towards the control panel in front of Bruce, he mumbled to himself, “That’s Steve, alright… just not my Steve.”

It was good that Bruce was too busy staring at Old Steve in awe and confusion, because for what Bucky was about to do next, he didn’t need the Hulk making an appearance and smashing his face in— he’d survived way too much to be killed by the Hulk. Not here and not now. On the control panel, his eyes searched for the button he was supposed to be pushing, and he found it, his fingers didn’t hesitate a second in harshly slamming the button home.

“Any second now…” he told himself in a poor attempt at consolation. He looked towards the new “time-machine” ( _oh God, he loved the future_ ) Bruce Banner had put together, and waited. It was only a moment now. “C’mon Steve… don’t do this to me.” He waited, and waited, and then waited some more. But nothing happened. Bucky closed his eyes and turned away from the machine, and then he began to walk away from the group— he needed to get away as quickly as he could, because he knew he was going to start crying, and he didn’t need anybody asking him questions. His legs took him to the other side of the clearing, towards the lake, and there he stood silently.

It was risky business. Steve knew that, and Bucky knew that, as well. He’d known there was a chance that their secret “mission” would go sideways; he’d just had enough faith in Steve to have hoped that it wouldn’t. But he was wrong, it had gone sideways, and now Steve wasn’t coming back.

When Steve had revealed his original plan of going back in time, Bucky had volunteered to come along; after all, they had enough Quantum suits, and Dr. Hank Pym was alive and well— they would have enough Pym Particles to travel through space and time seamlessly. But Steve had told him that he needed Bucky to stay here, and upon being asked why, he’d revealed his own personal agenda. Steve was going to save Natasha Romanoff, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, and himself.

For Natasha, Steve had planned on going to Vormir, and trying to return the Soul Stone for Natasha’s soul, and if that was to fail; Steve had a backup plan. And in this one, he would go back to just a few days prior, when Natasha was alive and in the compound— specifically when she about to time-travel ten years back, and tell her to not go, simply explaining what happened if she did. He was going to bring her back with him, he’d even carried a shrunken-down Quantum suit, and extra Pym Particles for her.

As for saving himself, his plan was to go back to the 1940s; make good on the dance he’d promised Peggy Carter a long time ago, then give her the co-ordinates of the _Valkyrie_ , and then help her and Howard Stark extract his frozen body from the ocean— because that Steve Rogers deserved to live the life that was ripped away from him. And as for saving Bucky, he was going to storm HYDRA’s Soviet wing, and he was going to save Sergeant Barnes from ever becoming the Winter Soldier. He had a solid plan, thought it did come with risks— but those were risks Steve was willing to take. Towards the end of his plan, Steve was going to come back home, to the future, where he belonged, with Natasha Romanoff. But the plan had seemingly failed.

Because there was an old Steve Rogers sitting up there on the bench with Sam Wilson, and he was never supposed to be there, and the Steve that was supposed to come back to Bucky, was nowhere to be found. Natasha was not back, and Steve was not here either, and now Bucky did not know what he was supposed to do. He couldn’t go on without Steve, he just couldn’t, and there was no way he was going to go on in a world with old-man Rogers, who didn’t even _know_ him. The other Steve only knew _his_ Bucky, the one rescued from HYDRA, not the brain-washed, emotionally damaged, mentally-unstable Bucky Barnes that he was.

Bucky exhaled slowly through his mouth, and drew back a metal fist, which he sent through the trunk of the nearest tree. He was heartbroken, and oh-so angry, because the only one who truly understood Bucky was Steve… and now he was gone, and Bucky couldn’t even bring him back, even if he’d tried. So Bucky punched out the trunks of a few more trees until his hair was disheveled and his breathing was ragged. He then stood facing the lake, tried to decide what he’d do next, and tried to calm himself down.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a personal vendetta against trees.” The words were spoken directly into his ear and then arms were wrapping around his waist from behind. Lips settled against the side of his neck, and he sighed. His eyes fell closed and his head dropped back, only to come into contact with a strong shoulder, his own arms circled those around his waist.

“Fuck you, Steven Grant Rogers.” Bucky said. A smile played on his face, and his voice came out soft and relieved.

“Hey, what’d I do?” Steve asked him, pressing kisses on his neck, his nose nuzzling into Bucky’s beard.

Bucky’s eyes opened and he turned around in Steve’s embrace, bringing his arms around Steve’s neck, in a tight, crushing hug. For a long while, they stood right where they were, arms around one another, breathing in the familiar scent: the smell of home. When Bucky finally drew back, he was smiling widely, tears brimming in his eyes.

“You were late.” He said, his lips pulling down into a frown— he was trying not to sob in Steve’s arms.

“I know, I’m sorry, Buck. I messed up the plan a little bit, I miscounted the particles and then there were none of them left, so we had to wait a while for Pym to make more of them, and then there were some issues with the stones— which I will explain later, and then I had to wait a while for another window of opportunity, to come back. I didn’t do it on purpose, though, Bucky; I would never make you wait for me. I’d never hurt you like that.”

“I know, Steve, I know. But what about Natasha? Is she—?”

“She’s back too, up there catching up with Sam… who has my shield now.”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, he does because he deserves it, Steve. Oh and there’s another Steve up there too, have you met him? Seems like a decent fellow.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at Bucky, his arms tightening around the brunette’s waist, “Not anymore. I sent him right back where he belonged; with his love.”

“How did he ever come back here anyway?”

“Well, when I messed with the particles by accident, I wasn’t sure if the new version of them would work, and I couldn't take the chance— he volunteered to be the test subject. I didn’t want him to, but he insisted, said it was a show of gratitude for saving his and his love’s life. So I told him to give Sam Wilson the shield if he made it back here. And when he didn’t return after a day or two, I figured it had worked, so me and Natasha gave it a try, as well… and here I am.”

“Wait, I’m confused. Just how the hell did _he_ come back _here_?”

“I don’t know, Buck, I’m not Princess Shuri… and _you’re_ supposed to be the smart one, so go figure it out yourself.” Steve replied exasperatedly and ducked his head down to kiss Bucky.

But Bucky pulled back immediately, “No, wait, hold on a second… so he’s the Steve that you rescued from the plane in the forties?”

“Yes, Buck, he’s _that_ Steve. Peggy, Howard, Nat, and I rescued him from the _Valkyrie_ , and he got to live a long life with the love of his life, while Nat and I took a few years and kicked some Nazi ass and destroyed most of HYDRA; and we seriously fucked up that timeline, by the way, because President Kennedy's still alive, and so are the Starks... and anyway, he’s back home now, where he belongs with his love, okay? Now will you please just shut up, stop asking questions, and let me kiss you? I haven't seen you in years!"

Bucky smiled widely and nodded, “Yes, okay! You can kiss me all you want… right after you answer my last question.”

Steve sighed loudly. “Okay, anything.” Then he ducked his head back down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Bucky’s throat. He began to trail those kisses upwards, and Bucky lost his thoughts for a brief moment.

“Who was that Steve’s love?”

Steve paused, his mouth pressed to Bucky's jaw for a long before he gave it a soft bite and pulled back to look at him with an incredulous look. “Who do you think it was?”

“Um... Peggy?”

Steve shook his head, and smiled widely, “No, she married a man named Daniel Sousa, Bucky— Steve actually walked her down the aisle. She was very happy when Nat and I left, Buck, she and Dan are expecting their second child together.”

“I'm happy for her, Steve. But if it wasn't here... then who was it then?”

“You really have to ask me that? I'm offended, Buck, because you should know by now… that there is no version of Steve Rogers, who doesn't love Bucky Barnes. That Steve loved and chose Bucky, just like me. Every single version of me, loves every single version of  _you_ , Buck. Only you."

Bucky smiled and nodded, he didn’t try to speak, because his throat had closed up around a ball of emotions, and he knew if he tried, he'd burst into ugly sobs. He leaned in and sealed his lips over Steve’s, and they slid home, just like always. They kissed for a long minute before they had to draw away for breath and he took the opportunity to whisper against Steve’s mouth, “And you should know, as well… that in every universe, in every reality, all of me will always love all of you, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this wasn't as long or as good as I was hoping it would be... but you know, I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This was mostly inspired by the song "Only You" because really, there's only Bucky for Steve, and only Steve for Bucky. Do you hear that, Russos? Fuckin' twats.  
> Anyway, I'll probably write more and add to this in the future. So I truly hope you guys enjoyed it. x


End file.
